


Lunch Date

by thefalconofthefall



Series: The Middle of the Road [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, M/M, sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: Crystal can't come to a meeting with Green and can't ask for anyone to fill in for her, so she asks Gold. Gold learns something new during that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TealLuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealLuney/gifts), [BlackStatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStatic/gifts).



> Here you go Tealy and Static. This adequate at most fan fiction of two guys with the most ridiculous hairstyles of all of Pokemon. I hope you like it.

_“What do you mean you can’t come to the meeting!?” Gold exclaimed to the person on the other side of the Pokegear._

_Crystal sighed. “I have a surprise meeting with the Earl Academy staff at the same time as the lunch meeting, and I would call Silver, but he’s at Kanto watching over Red’s kids while he is at an Alola Pokemon League meeting, something about changing the rules and needing the approval of the other regions’ champion, Blue is at the Sevii Islands to see her parents since her dad is ill, and Yellow is at Sinnoh to help Platinum’s research, so it’s only you. And besides, all you have to do is order something and get some papers. Green’s paying for it.”_

_Gold thought for a moment. He can’t turn down free food, plus it is just some papers. What could possibly go wrong? “Sure Crys.”_

_The woman sighed in relief. “Thank you Gold. I promise I’ll repay you later."_

* * *

 

Gold sighed. Now he is right here, in one of Olivine City’s best restaurants, the remains of a delicious sandwich, and an apparently not hungry Green Oak in front of him, who was busy reading a packet and not even touching his Torchic salad.

Sure he got the papers Crystal wanted and now safely in his bag, but Gold is bored. He looked at his Pokegear for the time. One hour before the meeting supposedly ends. Why did Green even ordered a salad if he isn’t eating any? He’s starting to get hungry again….

“Can I have your salad?” Gold asked.

Green finally looked up from his packet. “No.” He pulled the bowl towards him, and picked up a fork, at last eating his lunch, but probably only to prove his point.

Gold groaned. He knew he can just order another dish, but it is a waste of time calling a waiter during lunch hour. After finishing his salad, Green finally had a conversation starter.

“I have some news for breeders,” he said.

“And?” Gold asked, now a bit curious since he doesn’t keep up to date with the latest news.

“A new charm for quicker hatching of eggs has been made and distributed widely, compared to the Oval Charm,” Green said.

“Huh really?” Gold said, now more curious. “Continue on.”

So they talked about the new invention, and pretty soon, other things that Gold can remember not related to Pokemon breeding, but when they noticed the sun was setting, both parted to their ways, content with the encounter. Maybe they should meet up again some time.


End file.
